Cartas a:
by Coffee Mind
Summary: Fic con relacion a "Ultimo dia". Despues del suicidio de Henrietta Biggle, la policia les entrega las ultimas cartas que escribio para un grupo de personas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hola, no acostumbro a dejar notas en mis fic, pero la necesidad era mucha. Este fic tiene como finalidad dar a conocer el mundo tras el fic "Ultimo dia", tambien mio, si gustan pueden leer este primero para que conoscan mas y no se hagan bolas, tambien espero que sirva para resolver las dudas del pobre Luis Carlos que no entendio ni mangos. He incluido mi propia perspectiva asi que se podria decir que es muy personal, o algo asi XD, pero creo le agradara.**

 **Con cariño: Ylera.**

1\. MARJORINE STOCH:

Quizás, tu no quieras ni siquiera saber de mi, me detestes, desearías verme, lo se, pero ve el lado bueno, _ya lo estoy._

Puede que lo sepas, puede que no, como sea pequeña, te aprecio mucho, sabes que desde la primera vez que te juntaste con nosotros fuiste como mi hermana, nunca jamás te desee el mal aun cuando tu me la deseabas todo el día.

Pero, a todo esto…¿Por qué me culpaste a mi? ¿Sabias que al hacerlo causarías que tuviera, no solo yo, si no también Raven la reputación de ¨Mala influencia¨?

No, y te perdono por todo.

Los insultos, las miradas de odio, tus golpes, tus chismes, tu traición _. Te perdono._

Aun así, dejame explicarte con mas detalle:

Esa noche, Kenneth y yo salimos a pasear, no en algo romántico, salimos como en los viejos tiempos, como amigos que desean despejar su mente de todo. El me hablo de ti, que te amaba, que deseaba que juntos salieran de la mierda que es South Park.

Sabes el deseaba tanto tanto tanto poder confesarse.

Pero…

Karen…era primero linda.

Perdona, no puedo seguir, tu eras mi hermana…

¿¡Porque me traicionaste!? ¡Marjorine, m-me heriste…!

Te fuiste con Wendy… heriste mas a Raven…

Perdona las palabras, tal vez reacciones, tal vez me odies, pero…

 _Ahora eres otra de las putas de South Park, dejas tocarte, permites atrocidades, Marjorine esta no eres tu…_

No sigas el ejemplo de ellas, valorate, eres mas que un sostén y faldas y muchas capas de maquillaje, eres hermosa, no lo dudes…

Siempre fuiste la niña del grupo, te cuidamos, te amamos, nos diste la espalda, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero quiero que aunque sea sientas que con doto este mal, te perdonamos, hasta Raven.

 **Att: Henrietta Biggle.**

 **Si llegaron hasta aqui, felicidades, este fue el capitulo uno, si gustan pueden dejar un review y ganaran un lugar en mi corazon de Grinch.**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, este es el segundo capitulo, gracias a Luis Carlos por su review, no esperaba uno tan rapido,jeje. No quiero dejarte mal mijo, solo queria responder tus dudas ;)**

1\. Mama:

Perdóname en primer lugar, pero en cierto modo tu influiste tanto en mi personalidad.

Se supone que debías cuidarme del mundo, no permitir que nada me pasara, pero tu fuiste al final mi maldad encarnada.

¿Cuántas veces te sentaste junto a mi?

¿Cuántas veces me preguntaste sobre mi día?

¿Cuántas veces me abrazaste y llore en tus brazos?

¿Cuántas veces me dijiste un "Te amo hija"?

¿Cuántas veces me miraste con amor y no decepción u odio?

¿Cuantas deseaste que yo naciera?

Si realmente me hubieras puesto atención en vez de a mi hermano menor o a tu trabajo, esto no hubiera pasado.

Pero aun así no te culpes, no te odio, en un sentido de la palabra te debo respeto, te amo madre, pero tu me hacías sentir mierda completa.

Te agradezco por darme la vida, te amo mucho mama, pero tu no lo hacías, se que fui un error y lamento el daño que te cause.

Desearía poder haber sido la hija de la cual pudieras presumir a todo el mundo, la linda, inteligente, buena en deportes, sociable, que siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, la que tenia mil y un pretendientes.

¿Crees que yo deseaba ser _este desastre_?

Lamento ser una decepción.

Lamento ser la hija que te avergüenza, la que cuando te preguntas dices _"No es mi hija"_ , la fea, la pendeja que no sabe nada, la de la condición física mas mala de todas, la que se encierra en su cuarto o cuando sale es solo a un sitio y con personas las cuales están igual de jodidas que ella, la que deseaba mas que nada la muerte, la que ni siquiera las moscas deseaban ver.

En resumen:

 _Perdón por no ser la hija "Perfecta" que anhelabas tener._

 **Att: Henrietta Biggle.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos:Ylera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, gracias a Luis Carlos por el otro review, como dije, este es un universo emo suicida y algo gay(? ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

3\. TWEEK TWEAK:

Creo que debe ser extraño que te escriba algo a ti, pero ambos sabemos las razones.

Gracias por esos tres años de amistad, recuerdo que fuiste mi primer amigo, a ambos nos gustaba varias bandas, vestíamos extraño, tu con un gancho para tu pelo, tu ropa era camisas oliva, verde o inclusive marrón, yo con el pelo suelto y amarañado, con ropa negra.

Ambos éramos excluidos.

¿Recuerdas cuando estabas llorando y te ayude?

Yo si.

¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que _"El"_ era mi amor platónico?

Tu rostro era gracioso.

Compartimos tantas cosas a la tierna edad de 11 años, luego llego Kenneth, Marjorine y por ultimo Raven.

 _Si, "El" era el responsable de que Raven llegara._

Te fuiste del grupo cuando te enamoraste de Craig, no te culpo, todo hacemos tonterías por amor.

Pero eso no quiere decir que tu te convirtieras en la segunda opción, que te resignaras a ser en donde Craig pudiera tener sexo sin compromiso, que seas solo su objeto, no Tweek.

Tu eres mas que eso, eres el gran y poderoso Tweek Tweak, eres un gran chico, habrá en el mundo un chico o una chica hermosa/o que te amara.

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, te quiero mucho Tweeky.

Siempre busca ser mejor pero no te creas el mejor.

Tienes grandes habilidades, una gran alma, disfruta tu vida.

 **Att: Henrietta Biggle.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, este es el cuarto capitulo, el proximo sera el ultimo, disfrutenlo.**

1\. STANLEY MARSH:

Raven, fuiste mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, como todos los del grupo, los aprecio tanto por la amistad y gran amor que ustedes me brindaron, por ser mi familia.

Lamento tanto los malos momentos, pero eso nos unió al final.

Creo que es hora de hablar, aunque sea quiero que antes de partir, conozcas la verdad:

 _Yo también amaba a esta persona y también termine destrozada._

 _Mis alas fueron tomadas gentilmente y me deje, pero en la oportunidad mas favorable las sostuvieron fuertemente, arrancaron, cortaron, tiraron a la basura y despreciaron._

Es por eso que me mato verlo con ella.

Comprendo todo, Raven, yo te comprendo, en un sentido somos lo mismo, ambos deseando algo que al final nunca podremos tener.

Yo también lo amaba, fue mi primer amor, pero el destino no lo permitió, ni a ti ni a mi.

Pero…

 _¿Y si uno de los dos hubiera acabado con el?_

Nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

No hubiéramos compartido grandes aventuras juntos, como cuando nos escapábamos los cuatro para ir a aquel concierto en Denver.

Je, fueron tantas cosas que todos hicimos, gracias Raven por la alegría que me trajiste al ser mi amigo.

A veces pensaba que si daba indicios de mi amor hacia "el", lo notarias y me odiarías por tal atrocidad.

Perdona si no fui totalmente honesta contigo, si no te conté tantas cosas.

Pero temía a tu reacción.

No era fácil para mi fingir que cada que pasaba el, saludaba o solo andaba por ahí no me importara, que no deseaba ir y gritarle.

Raven, te quiero mucho por todas las cosas que me hiciste, por tu apoyo y consuelo.

Lamento no haber podido tener el valor de decirte que lo amaba.

 _Pero su amabilidad me mato al final._

 **Atte: Henrietta Biggle.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, este es el ultimo capitulo, espero** **SI** **resulva las dudas de Luis Carlos, como sea, tambien agradesco a MadeOfLove12 por agregar a favoritos mi historia, eres un amor, gracias.**

1\. Para…

 _¿Al final llorar arreglara algo? No_

 _Te ame. Eso importa. Pero al final tu amabilidad me mato._

 **Atte: Henrietta Biggle.**

Esas eran las ultimas palabras escritas por Henrietta, lagrimas caían por los ojos de Raven, ¿Cómo alguien puede tener tanta mierda en su vida y soportar 16 años de esa maldita existencia?

Que va, Henrietta era fuerte, eso pasaba.

Pero eso no aliviaba el hecho de que Raven sufriera la muerte de su mejor amiga en el mundo, la única persona que le importaba, la única a la cual le confió su vida.

¿Con llorar la recuperaría? No, pero lo aliviaba, aunque sea no hubo necesidad esa noche de cortarse.

Lloraba, si, pero reía irónico a la vez.

Quien se hubiera imaginado que en medio de su intento de suicidio hubiera oído la voz de Henrietta y por la impresión resbalara evitando así su muerte.

A la mañana siguiente en todo South Park se conocía sobre el suicidio de Henrietta, Raven de madrugada había ido al lago Stark y salvado las cartas, se debatía.

¿Entregarlas o no?

Al final lo hizo, las entrego a Marjorine, Tweek, la madre de Henrietta, se quedo con la suya, pero... _esa ultima…_

¿Cuanto había pasado? ¿Tres, cuatro o seis años desde que no cruzaba palabras con _esa persona_?

La leyó, cada una, si, pero esa ultima era la que mas le quemaba, dolía pensar en eso, dolía mucho.

No la entrego al final.

No había necesidad.

No había porque.

No era necesario.

Pero sobre todo…

 _No quería verlo._

En el entierro de Henrietta, su madre solo veía la escena con ojos perdidos, rojos, sobretodo, con un vacío y angustia, de verdad había leído la carta.

Se sentó en primera fila, luego a su derecha se sentó Tweek, a su izquierda luego de unos minutos se sentó Marjorine.

Todos lloraban, pero el sabia que los únicos que de verdad merecían llorarle eran Tweek, Marjorine y el.

Los demás solo venían por compromiso, obligados, para aparentar, no sentían nada en verdad, solo esperaban salir de ahí para comenzar a criticar, esa era la única verdad.

Aun así no contaba con que _el_ llegara y se sentara atrás suyo, su corazón al verlo se acelero, quería ir y abrazarle, no iba con Bárbara, era su oportunidad, pero ¿No era acaso un acto de suma intolerancia hacia el cuerpo de su amiga ir con el causante de todo este mal?

Se tranquilizo, solo al salir le dio la mano, _el_ quería hablar con Raven, pero este hizo caso omiso al asunto y salió de ahí.

Por primera vez en su vida, estuvo feliz de que alguien se interesara en el, Marjorine y Tweek lloraron con el, estaba tan agradecido con Henrietta por devolverle a sus amigos.

Había pasado ya tres meses, la madre de Henrietta se había mudado, Wendy seguía siendo una perra, Bárbara seguía con _el_ , pero Raven ya había encontrado a alguien mas.

:-Raven, buenas tardes.

:-Hola Marjorine, puntual como siempre.

:-Si-rio ligeramente-¿Y Tweek?

:-Viene en camino.

:-Que bien.

A la lejanía se veía una cabecilla rubia moverse agitadamente mientras corría a toda velocidad para llegar temprano a su asunto.

:-H-hola-dijo entre jadeos-¿ya ngh, va-vamos a i-ir?

:-Si.

Mientras Marjorine se adelantaba, Raven tomo la mano del menor mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

:-¿Tucker no te a estado molestando?

:-No desde que ngh nos volvimos novios, Jeje, gah.

:-Bien, eso es bueno.

:-Oigan, par de tortolitos, Henrietta nos espera.

:-Que amargada Marjorine, si sigues así te volverás vieja y con quinientos gatos.

:-No digas eso ngh Raven,

:-Si, después de todo no tengo la culpa de que tus hormonas te pidan una noche candente con Tweek.

:-…

:-…

:-Bien, vamos.

La chica y los dos chicos que competían con tomates maduros en color caminaron atraves del cementerio hasta quedar parados frente a una tumba que decía "DESCANSE EN PAZ HENRIETTA BIGGLE" y a su par una que decía "DESCANSE EN PAZ KENNETH MCCORMICK".

:-Hola Henrietta, hola Kenny, ha pasado ya un mes desde que los venimos a visitar, han pasado tantas cosas, nuestras vidas están mejorando, Tweek ahora es novio de Raven y Tucker ya no lo humilla, Raven se esta poniendo muy viejo en comparación.

:-¡Hey! No le crean nada, solo esta enojada.

:-Jeje, Henrietta, ngh, creo que siempre te agradeceré el hecho de haber sido mi primera amiga.

Y así siguieron hasta muy noche, los tres amigos conversando con sus amigos, que desde el paraíso, por fin en paz y descansando los oían atentamente, felices porque al fin todo iba bien para las personas que tanto querían.

Al llegar a casa, mientras Tweek dormía a su lado, Raven se puso a pensar en como hubieran cambiado las cosas si el hubiera entregado esa ultima carta.

¿Hubiera salido todo bien, mejor, mal, pésimo?

Nunca obtendría la respuesta, pero no se arrepentía, sabia muy bien que Henrietta así lo hubiera querido, que sus sentimientos hacia Kyle Broflovski nunca se supieran, que la dejaran disfrutar la eternidad en paz.

Con eso en mente, Raven se acurruco con Tweek en brazos y entregándose a la paz que solo Morfeo pudiera entregar, feliz, soñando con todas las aventuras y alegrías que viviría al siguiente día.

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado y ¿Saben algo?**

 **Por cada review que dejan a su servidora, un perrito sonrie :D**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


End file.
